Cute Alien Boy
by gengie
Summary: Oneshoot. Jungkook tak tau jika penampilan lelaki itu tak sesuai dengan apa yang ia pikirkan selama ini. Si muka sangar itu punya pribadi unik untuk membuatnya selalu tertarik. Taehyung tidak buruk, dia hanya terlalu unik. BTS VKook. lil bit Shou-Ai/BL. I thint it's fluff.


Jungkook tak tau jika penampilan lelaki itu tak sesuai dengan apa yang ia pikirkan selama ini. Si muka sangar itu punya pribadi unik untuk membuatnya selalu tertarik. Taehyung tidak buruk, dia hanya terlalu unik.

**Cute Alien Boy**

**Story by: Gengie**

_**Enjoy it!**_

Jungkook menendang kerikil yang tepat berada di depannya.

Tuk… tuk… tuk…

Ia merengut, wajahnya tertunduk kesal. Suasana pagi yang dingin mengukung orang-orang untuk merapatkan selimut, tapi Jungkook malah berjalan tak tentu arah di lingkungan yang belum ia kenal betul.

_Sigh_~

Ia menarik nafas panjang. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok usang di dekat lampu jalanan yang belum dimatikan. Matahari bahkan masih malu dan mengintip di balik awan yang sedikit kelabu. Melepaskan tas ranselnya disamping kaki, ia mengusap wajahnya. Menutupi mata beningnya yang mulai berair.

Astaga ia benci sekali saat menjadi begitu melankolis seperti ini.

Kenapa keluarganya harus pindah ke kota ini sih? Kenapa ia harus pindah sekolah?

Ia kesal karena harus berpisah dengan sahabat-sahabatnya di Seoul. Apalagi ia anak yang pemalu dan sedikit susah untuk berteman. Hah~ ia benci saat semua seperti kembali ke awal.

"Issh! Menyebalkan!" Ia mengambil tasnya kasar sebelum berlari.

Tapi saat mulai lelah dan berhenti di tempat yang ia tak ketahui, ia baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Huh, ini dimana?" Ia bertanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Pukul 6 pagi, dan belum ada orang yang berlalu lalang untuk ia tanyai. Bagus, hari pertamanya sekolah dan ia tersesat!

Ia merengut, melirik kiri kanan berharap mendapatkan petunjuk arah. Tapi dasar Jungkook yang terlalu kesal tadi malam sampai mengabaikan ibunya yang menjelaskan tentang jalan ke sekolah.

Peluh mulai bergulir dipelipisnya karena lelah dan sebagian besar karena khawatir akan nasib dirirnya sendiri.

Ia berjongkok sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia ingin sekali menelpon ibunya dan mengatakan ia tersesat. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya karena gengsi dan tak ingin ditertawakan.

_Dasar kekanakkan!_

Ia sudah hampir menangis sebelum melihat sepasang sepatu didepannya. Ia mendongak dan mengkerut takut melihat wajah asing didepannya. Saat orang asing itu ikut berjongok didepannya, ia semakin ingin menangis dan berteriak memanggil ibunya.

"A… pa maumu?" Tanyanya terbata.

Bagaimana ia tak takut saat melihat penampilan lelaki itu, tindikan di telinga kiri, wajah sangar dan mata yang melirik tajam seakan menguliti permukaan wajahnya. Saat ia berhasil meredakan sedikit ketakutannya ia baru menyadari jika lelaki itu seorang pelajar sepertinya.

_Heol!_ Pelajar mana yang punya rambut coklat terang seperti itu!

Jungkook mengerutkan pikirannya bingung saat melihat lelaki itu memiringkan kepalanya dan tanpa sadar ia mengikuti gerakan itu. Jungkook tak sadar saja jika ia terlihat begitu lucu saat ini. Lelaki didepannya tersenyum sebelum memberikan lollipop yang sedari tadi ia emut.

Jungkook menatapnya dengan bingung dan raut wajah jijik.

"Agar kau tak menangis." Ucap lelaki itu sebelum menarik telapak tangan Jungkook untuk menerima pemberiannya.

"Errr… Terima Kasih." Dengan ragu ia menatap permen lollipop itu agar tak menyinggung lelaki didepannya. Siapa tau nanti ia dihajar jika tak sopan, kan!

"Ayo ke sekolah."

Dan Jungkook baru sadar jika lelaki didepannya ini memakai seragam yang sama sepertinya. Ia tersenyum cerah setelahnya dan berdiri dengan membersihkan celananya karena ia sempat terduduk tadi.

"Tunggu." Ujarnya sambil berlari kecil untuk mengejar lelaki didepannya.

"Namaku Jungkook. Siapa namamu?"

Lelaki itu berhenti, menatap Jungkook tajam membuat Jungkook memundurkan langkahnya.

Tapi yang ia lihat kemudian adalah betapa manisnya senyum lelaki itu. Senyum penuh menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih hingga matanya melengkung seperti bulan sabit. Tanpa sadar jungkook ikut tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya.

"Aku Taehyung." Dan lelaki itu membuka bungkusan lollipop baru sebelum mengemutnya. Senyum Jungkook memudar, ia melihat lollipop yang ada ditangannya sebelum menatap lelaki yang sudah kembali mengambil langkah.

"Huh, dasar pelit. Kenapa aku dikasih yang bekas." Gerutu Jungkook pelan sebelum kembali berjalan mengekori lelaki bernama Taehyung itu.

.

.

"Hey bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengan V?"

Jungkook mengerutkan alisnya bingung atas pertanyaan teman barunya itu.

"V?" tanyanya.

"Lelaki itu." Teman barunya itu kemudian menunjuk Taehyung yang baru ia kenal selama tiga hari ini dengan dagunya.

"Oh, Taehyung, kami selalu berangkat bersama kok." Lelaki didepannya membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Kau bahkan memanggilnya dengan nama lahirnya. Kau pasti sudah gila!" Ucap lelaki itu sedikit membentak. Jungkook jadi semakin bingung dan sampat melihat Taehyung yang menatap mereka malas.

"Me…mangnya kenapa?"

"Huh? Dia itu preman sekolah, tak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Kau akan dihajar nanti!" Ucap pria itu berbisik. Tapi kenapa Jungkook merasa apa yang dikatakan temannya itu berbeda dengan apa yang ia rasakan selama tiga hari ini. Taehyung memang terlihat kasar, tapi percayalah pada Jungkook jika lelaki itu baik dan hanya sedikit aneh.

"Hari ini pertukaran tempat duduk, berharap saja jangan duduk dengannya."

Dan pada akhirnya _Sonsaengnim_ membuatnya duduk berdua dengan Taehyung. Ia melirik lelaki disampingnya takut-takut. Pria itu memang memiliki aura menyeramkan dan _eyeliner _yang dipakainya hanya menambah kesan menyeramkan tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung menolehkan wajahnya kearah Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook terlonjak kaget.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan gerak bibir tanpa bersuara sedikitpun. Jungkook jadi salah tingkah karena tertangkap memeperhatikan lelaki itu sedari tadi.

Jungkook tak memberikan jawaban apapun dan membuat Taehyung kembali sibuk dengan aktifitasnya sedari tadi. Jungkook yang penasaran mengintip buku yang sedari tadi dicoret-coret oleh Taehyung. Dan Jungkook nyaris meledakkan tawanya saat melihat buku catatan itu berisi gambaran-gambaran Taehyung yang jelek. Dengan berani ia merebut buku tersebut dan membuka setiap halaman yang berisi gambar buah dan binatang. Astaga Taehyung lucu sekali saat menatap Jungkook dengan bingung.

"Pfft, Kau… Astaga…" Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan wajah jenaka menahan tawa. Ia menunjuk satu gambar sapi yang terlihat seperti kambing dimatanya.

"Baguskan?" Tanya lelaki itu dengan binar mata kekanakkan.

Astaga Jungkook ingin sekali mencubit pipi pria menyeramkan tersebut. Kenapa ia bisa jadi begitu menggemaskan sih!

"Taehyung!" antara Taehyung maupun Jungkook sama-sama terkejut akan panggilan guru mereka. Sepertinya mereka sama-sama tertangkap basah tak memperhatikan pelajaran sedari tadi.

"Cepat kerajakan soal didepan!"

Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya dan Jungkook hanya menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah. Ia yakin sekali lelaki pemalas itu tak mungkin bias mengerjakan soal matematika tersebut.

Bayangkan saja betapa bodohnya Taehyung dari buku catatan yang ia ubah jadi buku gambar.

.

.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengerjakan soal matematika tempo hari?" Jungkook sampai saat ini masih penasaran dan terus saja memberondongi pria itu dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Jungkook benar-benar tak percaya jika Taehyung benar menjawab soal matematika yang diberikan gurunya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Taaehyung meliriknya sebelum kembali membaca buku yang ada ditangannya. Mulutnya sedari tadi sibuk mengemut lollipop sehingga ia terlihat seperti tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook.

Mereka saat ini sedang duduk dibawah ring basket yang sepi. Entah kenapa Jungkook memilih ikut membolos dengan lelaki itu. Padahal matahari sedang terik-teriknya diatas kepalanya.

Mungkin karena rasa penasarannya akan lelaki tersebut membuatnya ingin selalu dekat dengan Taehyung.

"Ayo jawab~" Jungkook tanpa sadar merajuk dan Taehyung dengan cepatnya menjejalkan lollipopnya dimulut Jungkook. Dan bola mata Jungkook membesar kaget saat merasakan manis coklat dimulutnya.

"Itu kan cuma eliminasi dan substitusi saja, anak 7 tahun juga pasti bisa mengerjakannya."

Huh, Jungkook merasa terhina karena sebenarnya ia tak paham dengan soal kemaren.

"Tapi aku tak paham tuh!"

Taehyung tertawa membuat Jungkook tertegun karena baru pertama kali mendengar tawa berat itu.

"Kamu kan masih 5 tahun." Dan Taehyung berdiri dan mengambil lollipopnya yang ada dimulut Jungkook. Jungkook heran dengan lelaki itu yang tiba-tiba berlari sambil tertawa menuju ujung ring lainnya.

Ia memeletkan lidahnya dengan wajah menghina Jungkook.

_Huh, kau bahkan lebih terlihat kekanakkan!_

Karena tersulut emosi Jungkook mengejar lelaki itu berniat memukulnya. Tapi tentu saja Taehyung tidak akan membiarkan Jungkook mendapatkannya dengan mudah. Mereka berlari-lari seperti anak kecil hingga kelelahan.

"Astaga panas sekali~" Jungkook sudah lupa akan niatnya memukul Taehyung saat ia sudah kelelahan. Badannya basah akan keringat. Matahari benar-benar membakar kulitnya.

"Huh, Jungkook kepanasan?"

Jungkook menoleh kearah Taehyung yang berdiri dari duduknya. Ia mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat lelaki itu yang berjalan ketengah lapangan dan semakin bingung saat melihat Taehyung melompat-lompat dengan tangan yang direntangkan ke udara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Jungkook terlalu malas untuk menghampiri lelaki itu.

Taehyung berhenti dan menatap Jungkook dengan matanya yang berbinar.

"Aku sedang memanggil hujan. Supaya Jungkook tidak kepanasan."

"Hah?"

"Aku sedang meniru katak saat ada hujan. Bagaimana, apa aku mirip katak?" Tanya Taehyung sambil melompat-lompat kembali.

"Tidak, kau mirip alien!" teriak Jungkook sebelum tertawa menganggap betapa lucunya Taehyung.

.

.

Dan selama tiga bulan ia sudah merasa sangat dekat dengan Taehyung. Lelaki itu unik dengan kebiasaan yang tidak biasa. Jika Jungkook memikirkan kelakuan lelaki itu hanya akan berakhir dengan Jungkook yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Membuat teman-teman sekelasnya menatapnya dengan aneh. Dan teman-temannya tak henti-hentinya memperingaknnya tentang betapa berbahayanya Taehyung. Mereka hanya tak tahu betapa lembutnya pribadi pria itu.

Taehyung itu pintar tak sesuai dengan wajahnya. Ia kekanakkan tak sesuai dengan tubuhnya yang besar. Dan pola pikirnya sungguh aneh. Dan kalian pasti tak akan percaya jika lelaki itu membaca dengan buku yang terbalik. Huh, bahkan lelaki berwajah sangar itu sangat takut dengan kucing.

Jadi Jungkook sekarang tengah berfikir untuk mengerjai pria tersebut. Kucing hitam yang ada digendongannya akan ia gunakan untuk mengerjai Taehyung.

_Kekeke~_

Ia bahkan sudah membayangkan betapa lucunya wajah lelaki itu.

Sibuk dengan khayalannya tanpa sadar ia menabarak seseorang yang berjalan didepannya. Ia meringis karena terjatuh saat bertabrakan dengan tubuh keras orang itu. Kucing hitam ditangannya terlepas dan pergi entah kemana.

"_Yak!_ Bocah! Kau tak punya mata hah!" Jungkook berjengit kaget saat seseorang membentaknya. Ia mendongak dengan takut dan jantungnya seperti jatuh ketanah saat melihat rombongan kakak kelasnya yang terkenal menakutkan.

"Maafkan aku _sunbaenim_~" cicit Jungkook takut. Tapi pria menyeramkam itu mencengkeram dagunya agar ia tak menunduk.

"Hey, kau manis juga."

Jungkook rasanya ingin hilang saja sekarang saat melihat senyum licik lelaki tersebut.

"Kalau dihajar, wajah ini akan jadi seperti apa ya?"

"Ampun~" matanya berkaca-kaca dan sedari tadi hatinya terus berteriak memanggil ibunya. Ia tak pernah terlibat perkelahian apapun dan tidak pernah berharap untuk merasakannya.

"Ahahaha, coba lihat si manis ini ingin menangis." Dan air matanya lolos saat melihat kepalan tangan itu menuju pipinya.

Tapi ia tak merasakan apapun. Dengan ragu ia membuka metanya dan melihat Taehyung yang tengah menahan tangan lelaki itu.

"Tae… hyung…"

Tangannya tiba-tiba digenggam dan tubuhnya sudah berada dibalik badan Taehyung.

"Hey, V, jangan ganggu kesenangan kami!"

"Jangan ganggu Jungkook." Ucapan Taehyung yang dalam dan sarat akan kemarahan membuat Jungkook sedikit takut. Baru pertama kali ia merasakan aura yang begitu berbahya dari lelaki itu. Saat Taehyung menatap padanya, ia agak gentar karena tatapan tajam itu meneliti setiap permukaan wajahnya.

"Kau tak apa-apa kan?" Ia tersenyum dengan wajah pucat sebagai jawaban ya. Ia tau jika Taehyung hanya begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Hey, kembalikan anak manis itu!"

Dan ia bisa merasakan jika Taehyung menggeram didepannya. Dan kejadian selanjutnya sungguh sangat cepat baginya saat Taehyung maju dengan tinju yang membabi buta. Ia tak suka dengan perkelahian dan hal itu membuatnya lemas dan takut.

Ia berjongkok. Matanya ia pejamkan erat dan tanpa sadar ada lelehan air mata dipipinya.

"Cih, lihat pembalasan kami nanti V!"

Setelah itu ia merasa seseorang merangkul tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Menghapus air matanya dan menggenggam tangannya yang gemetar.

"Hey, sudah tak apa-apa, mereka sudah pergi."

Jungkook menarik nafas lega dan berterima kasih pada Taehyung.

"Inilah kenapa aku begitu membenci sekolah baru, aku akan selalu jadi target _bully_." Ucap Jungkook sedih.

Taehyung tersenyum dan itu mampu membuat Jungkook lebih tenang.

"Tidak, aku tau yang kamu khawatirkan adalah kamu yang tidak memiliki teman. Kamu hanya takut untuk kembali mempercayai orang lain. Yang kamu butuhkan adalah teman. Teman yang tulus. Itulah kenapa kau begitu membenci karena kamu harus memulai perjuanganmu kembali dari awal."

Itu pertama kalinya Jungkook mendengar kalimat panjang Taehyung. Ia tersenyum hangat merasa apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu benar. Taehyung memberikannya harapan baru akan perasaan tulus yang lelaki itu tunjukkan.

"Ini, agar kau tak menangis." Jungkook tersenyum. Ia membuka mulutnya saat Taehyung memberikannya lollipop coklat yang selalu pria itu bawa dikantongnya.

Miaww~

Jungkook tertawa saat Taehyung melompat dengan wajah _horror_ dan berusaha bersembunyi dibalik bahu sempitnya.

"Astaga aku benci kucing!" ucapnya histeris.

"Ahahaha, kau benar-benar alien yang lucu~" gemas Jungkook tak tahan untuk mencubit pipi Taehyung.

.

.

**FIN**

A/N:

Ahhhh, betapa saya gemass dengan Taehyung!


End file.
